Regaining the Memories
by Loveyapansycakes
Summary: (Set after the Giant War and their ages are a little younger) After the Giant War everything is happy and calm, but what happens when Annabeth wakes up with no recollection of what has happened? The last thing she remembers is meeting Luke. Read to find out! (Please review also and read the intro!)


Hey! Okay so yeah, I know my other stories aren't complete and to me totally honest, I don't think I will ever complete them. I'm sorry if you liked them, but if you want to, you can PM me and adopt the story! But on with this new story, I don't know if this is only going to be a one shot or if I will make it a story, so tell me in the reviews of what I should do!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything that has to deal with Percy Jackson.

Annabeth eyes fluttered open to see the white ceiling of a room. Sitting up slowly, due to the pain in her back and head, she looked around, there were other beds in the room and none of them was occupied except for one which held a boy with jet black hair. The more Annabeth looked at him the more details she saw. He looked to be about 18 or nineteen, scars were scattered here and there on his arms along with bruises and he had a little bit of drool coming from his mouth. Tearing her eyes off the black haired boy Annabeth looked towards the door at the other end of the room, just then a blonde haired boy closed the door and walked over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth! So good to see you up, you got hurt pretty badly, how do you feel, what do you remember last?" The blonde boy asks.

"Umm I feel good beside my back and head hurting. May I ask who are you and where am I? The last I remember is meeting Luke. Where is Luke by the way?" Annabeth answered. A panicked look crossed the boy's features but was quickly replaced by his smile, but not before Annabeth could see the panicked look.

"What? Why did you look panicked?" Annabeth asked. The boy shook his head and looked over at the sleeping black haired boy for a moment before turning back to Annabeth.

"I am Will and you're in the camps' infirmary. As for Luke… well, he died a few years ago. Though I think it's better to tell you once you're better. It fears me to say that I think you have memory loss, Annabeth." The doctor, Will, informs, sad look falling upon his face. Confused Annabeth looked up at Will.

"What do you mean 'I have memory loss '? What camps' infirmary? Did I make it to Camp Half Blood? How did Luke die?" Questions filled Annabeth's head and she felt like crying. When did Luke die?

"Annabeth…" Will said in a soft voice. "Look at yourself; you're not seven years old. You're eighteen now. Though you are, indeed, at Camp Half Blood. Once you are better we will see what we can do with getting your memories back. Lay down and rest, I will come back later." With that said he left the room, softly closing the door behind him. Sighing Annabeth laid back down, her mind racing with thoughts about what Will had just told her. So she finally made it to Camp Half Blood, but did Luke and Thalia get here too? She had forgotten to ask about Thalia and she decided to ask about her once Will comes back. Annabeth started to move to the next thing he had told her, that she was eighteen. She didn't want to believe it, the last she can remember is being seven! Looking into the window she inspected her reflection. Indeed she did look more mature and older.

Annabeth looked over to the sleeping boy when she heard rustling, he stirred for a moment then his eyes opened and immediately looked over to Annabeth. She breathed in a sharp breath when she saw his eyes, they were beautiful, green-ish blue like the sea, and filled with joy. The boy jumped up and ran to Annabeth's side.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Looking up at him Annabeth answered: "Yes, I am. How do you know me? Who are you?"

Hurt flashed across the boys' face. "What do you mean 'who am I'? I'm Percy! Don't you remember me?"

"No." she shook her head sadly. "Am I supposed to know you?"

"I-I'm your boyfriend." He stuttered. "Don't you remember anything?" Once again Annabeth shook her head in a silent 'no'. The boy, Percy turned and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go see Will." Is voice cracked and he left the room in a rush.

*An hour later*

Will came back in to Annabeth's room with a man in a wheel chair.

"Annabeth, this is Chiron, he was one of your friends before you lost your memory." He informed Annabeth. "He is here to help you regain your memory, though it may be a slow process. Are you up to it?" Will asked Annabeth.

Annabeth thought about it, did she want to know what happened in her life that she had forgotten? She was too curious and wanted her questions to be answered (one of the many things that happened to her since she was a daughter of Athena). Deciding her answer Annabeth nodded.

"Yes, I want to know what I have forgotten."

Chiron and Will smiled; sitting on the bed across from her Will started informing her how she lost her memory.

So how was it?! This is going to be a short story so I won't last very long…. Tell me what you think in the reviews!


End file.
